Playing With Lies
by misteryTDever
Summary: What would you do if you found out that you have a twin sister and she had a life full of lies and secrets. Welcome to the game.
1. Pilot

**On a Friday afternoon Samey was training with his school cheerleading team.**

**"I'm exhausted." Said Samey to the redhead girl who was yelling at the other girls.**

**"If you can not stand losing out." Julie shouted Captain of the cheerleaders.**

**"Sorry to bother you." Samey said with eyes full of tears.**

**At dusk Samey had marked out with her best friend Jasmine, they would in an ice cream parlor.**

**"Sameeey." She heard a voice with an Australian accent Jasmine was the exchange student his best friend three months before Jasmine Samey used to be lonely.**

**"Hi, how are you Jas." Samey said hugging her friend.**

**"I believe that great going camping this weekend, I'm so excited." Jasmine shouted excitedly.**

**"Where do you go camping?" Samey asked his friend.**

**"In a Forest of Willow Creek." Jasmine rerspondeu realizing that her friend was upset with something. "What was S." Jasmine asked worried.**

**"Nothing, I'm just going to miss you this weekend." Samey said with tears in her eyes.**

**"It looks like we'll see the S in the second." Jasmine said hugging her friend.**

**"I know, you know how much I'm emotional" Samey said looking at his watch.**

**"I'm late to dinner, I have to go bye." Samey hugged and headed toward his house.**

**"I came." Shouted Samey.**

**But no one was so she decided to heat up the lasagna that was in the fridge.**

**"You're so sexy." Said James his adopted brother.**

**James was tall, had dark brown hair and blue eyes he was on the swim team at school.**

**"Do not start, please." Rolling his eyes Samey said.**

**"I'm just speaking the truth sister." Looking at the body of his brother Samey said.**

**"Hi sweets." Spoke a tall woman with a feathered hat, the adoptive mother of Samey It was called Rose Evans she worked as a waitress in the cafeteria of a club of rich people.**

**"Oh no." Shouted Rose.**

**"What is it mom?" Asked James you look wickedly at Samey.**

**"Who took my money autographed by Bruce Willis?"**

**"It was not me." Stated James looking Samey.**

**"Me neither." Samey can hear his voice weakening.**

**"Of course she was mom." He said pointing to Samey**

**"Samey and better talk now." Rose turned to Samey.**

**"Why would I do that?" Samey questioned.**

**"Why do you do strange things hidden." James shouted.**

**"What." Rose said confused.**

**"Look at this." James took his cell phone and showed a video.**

**In this video a girl who appeared was identical to Samey, she was sitting in a chair, blindfolded.**

**"That's not me looks a beauty mark." Samey screamed so loud that he felt dizzy.**

**"It's not over." James smiled at Samey.**

**Now someone was choking the girl in the video with a steel wire, she resisted and scratched the person who was wearing a dark outfit that hid his face. Until there came a time that the girl froze, thus ending the video.**

**"Jesus." Horrified said Rose.**

**"And look what I found in her purse mom." James said with an angelic voice.**

**"I swear to God it was not me Rose, I know that you know work to be independent." Samey said almost crying.**

**"We have evidence Samey, no more lies." Shouted Rose.**

**Samey ran to his room, opened his notebook and researched on the same site that James found the video then saw the same girl name her Amy Mercer, she researched and found his facebook profile Amy Mercer Springs Oasis, so she took courage and wrote to the girl.**

**"I think we can be sisters, if you want to talk about it send me a message." He tapped Samey can hear your heart almost burst out of his chest.**

**Within seconds Samey received a message, it was Amy.**

**"This is crazy, I want to know immediately." Was written on his supposed mate Irma message.**

**Samey filled with joy, took her money she hid for years and ran by with a goal, meet Amy.**


	2. A Possible Meeting Twin

**The day after...**

**Samey was on point against the park Sabino Canyon point against them, then his cell phone rang it was her friend Jasmine, Samey looked and answered.**

**"Hi Jas." Samey said trying not to look like a happy dork.**

**"Where are you?" Jasmine said with a worried tone of voice.**

**"You will not believe, I fled from the house of Rose." She said a little sad.**

**"I know the police are behind you, looks like she's accusing you of theft."**

**"But I did not steal anything Jas, I swear." Said Samey with his weak voice.**

**"Listen to what I say, not safe to return and stay where you are." Whispered her friend.**

**"Ok." Said Samey hanging up the phone.**

**Nearly an hour passed and nothing of his alleged twin sister then appears Samey got tired of waiting wrote.**

**"Where are you, I'm waiting for an hour?"**

**In a few seconds a message came, it was Amy.**

**"Do not talk to anyone, can be dangerous."**

**Samey sat trying to understand what danger was running when suddenly everything went dark and a voice spoke.**

**"Hold still bitch, do not lock." A voice said.**

**"It will be so fun." Another voice said.**

**Samey was getting desperate, thinking of all sorts of bad things that could happen to her, when suddenly they found their eyes.**

**"Surprise bitch." Said a red-haired girl with glasses.**

**"She fell for." Asian girl spoke.**

**Samey recalled the time that they were, Sky Chamberlin and Scarlett Rybak, best friends Amy.**

**"I bet you're trembling in fear right now." Scarlett said smirking.**

**"Are you okay?" Sky asked placing his hand on her arm.**

**She thought of Amy's message, then gathered strength and answered as Amy answer.**

**"I'm just pretending bitches." She said trying not to sound nervous and scared.**

**"I'll pretend I believe." Scarlett spoke.**

**"So where were you, we are trying to reach you for decades?" Sky asked looking worried.**

**"I was just walking around, nothing more." Said Samey looking at the floor.**

**"It looked like you were dead." Scarlett said with a creepy smile on his face.**

**"Stop being weird." Sky said patting a pillow at her friend.**

**"I think it's time for me to go." Samey said trying to sound calm.**

**"I give you a ride A, have a family dinner." Winked at Sky Samey.**

**"So until tomorrow," Scarlett said "you have not forgotten our pajama party right?".**

**"No, remember totally." Said Samey stuttering.**

**"Come on Amy, if I get delayed my family skinning me alive." Said Sky smiling.**

**Samey and Sky into the car, the road to the house of Amy was a frightening silence.**

**"We're here, are you sure it's okay?" Sky said looking worried.**

**"Yes everything is fine, better is perfect." Said Samey suppose that when you arrive at the home of Amy she would be waiting and apologize for the delay.**

**"So see you tomorrow at school and sleepover." Spoke to Sky and then honked Samey enter.**

**"I arrived, Amy got." She said in a whisper.**

**"Are you okay?" Asked a girl with pink dress and black hair the color of night.**

**"Sure ... I'm fine." Samey said weakly.**

**"Ella who's there?" Came a voice from the second floor.**

**"Amy's Mom." Shouted Ella gently.**

**Then from the second floor down a beautiful blonde woman with green pants and a yellow shirt.**

**"Amy was where you were already going crazy."**

**"Really dear, you can not go away and leave us thus afflicted." Said a man who was certainly the adoptive father of the real Amy.**

**"I'm sorry, really." She said softly.**

**Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and look directly at her.**

**"What?" His mother said looking confused.**

**"Only that I'm sorry for not warning you promise this will never happen again." She said looking at the family of Amy.**

**Samey was wondering how the friends and family of Amy did not notice the lack of beauty mark on her face.**

**"I do not know what happened to you, the more I love it sweetie." Said Mr. Mercer Samey gently nudging with his elbow.**

**"Ted leave her alone." Said Mrs. Mercer putting the plates and silverware on the table.**

**So everyone except Samey headed to the dining table and sat down.**

**"You will not sit down dear, dinner will get cold." Said Mrs. Mercer affectionately.**

**"Of course ... I was just thinking, and not too early to have dinner?"**

**"Sorry dear, after dinner we go to the restaurant to see how they are coping without us." Said Mr. Mercer cutting the steak on her plate.**

**"But we always had dinner this time." Said Ella's adoptive sister Amy.**

**"I was just a little distracted." She said, thinking they were suspicious of her.**

**Samey had never attended a family dinner, she felt a little jealous of Amy because it can have such a beautiful family who loved her without doubts.**

**"We're leaving, and Amy I know you hate me ask you this again, you could wash the dinner dishes." Asked Mrs. Mercer afraid.**

**"Sure, no problem." Said Samey continuing to eat his dinner.**

**"Honey guess exchanged our daughter." Said Mr. Mercer kidding.**

**Right now a chill went up his spine from Samey.**

**"Well you can help me." Samey asked for Ella.**

**"Are you my help? you want to be around me? "Ella asked looking surprised with the request for help.**

**"Sure, sisters do things together." Said smiling Samey.**

**After the two have finished washing and storing crockery dinner Samey climbed toward Amy's room waiting there she was sleeping.**

**"Hello?" She asked no one else was she began to examine the room everything seemed perfect Amy a huge closet with several dresses, skirts and blouses, pictures of Amy and her two friends, and even a photo of Amy and Ella when they were younger, Samey then lay in bed Queen of her twin sister, she did not want to seem more invasive today was so tiring full of surprises and the mattress was so comfortable, she felt her eyes close and fell into a deep sleep.**


	3. The Game Starts

**Samey was awakened the next morning by Mrs. Mercer.**

**"Amy will you wake up late for school." Said Mrs. Mercer pulling her flowery blanket.**

**"I can not go to school." Samey screamed in panic.**

**"May I ask why?" Asked Mrs. Mercer arching an eyebrow.**

**"I'm not the daughter of yours, I'm her twin sister." Said Samey sense the butterflies.**

**"I'm going down I hope you downstairs." Mrs. Mercer said stiffly.**

**Samey then brushed her teeth and grabbed Amy's uniform that was identical to the one she wore at her school, she then decided to go down to breakfast, to clarify everything.**

**"Mr. Mrs. Mercer and need to talk. "He said Samey with a serious tone.**

**"What did Amy was now?" Asked Mr. Mercer sounding annoyed.**

**"I'm not Amy's daughter is missing you." She said she feared the reaction of the family.**

**"Oh my god, then what are you?" Asked Mr. Mercer with disdain.**

**"I am Samey, her twin sister." He said Samey realizing the laughing face of Mr. Mercer.**

**"Amy, you do not have time for games is already late for school." Mrs. Mercer spoke sounding annoyed.**

**"Dear Ella take her bag, please." Mr. Mercer said stifling a laugh.**

**"Okay." Said Ella visibly upset by their parents have only noticed it now.**

**"You should call the police now." He said Samey desperate.**

**"Enough Amy, or you stop it now or are grounded."**

**Ella ran downstairs and pulled his right arm Samey, taking her to the front door.**

**"We're going backward." Ella screamed gently.**

**"We'll take my car or yours?" She asked timidly.**

**"In her, say in your best guess." Said Samey stammered nervously.**

**"What's that?" Asked Ella Looking for a piece of paper on the windshield of your car.**

**"Let me see." He said taking the paper quickly Samey hands of Ella.**

**She then opened the paper and read what was written horrified.**

**Amy is dead, continue the game or you will be next.**

**Game Boss.**

**Samey felt her whole body tremble der suddenly looked like she was in another dimension.**

**"What is written there?" She asked curiously.**

**Maximo samey struggled not to express his anguish.**

**"Nothing important, just a joke." Said Samey looking in all directions frightened.**

**"So let's just have a choir school." He said opening the car door.**

**"I gotta get out of here now" Samey thought terrified of what was written on the ticket.**

**The entire road was very uncomfortable for Samey, she was frightened by virtually all horns and even screams coming from school students Amy.**

**"See you on the range." Ella spoke headed toward the school entrance.**

**Samey looked toward the school and saw that across the street there was a police station, and walked off.**

**"Excuse me, I need help." She screamed desperate Samey.**

**"I can help." He asked a blond cop with brown eyes, who appeared to be in his twenties.**

**"My sister is dead, someone murdered her." He said Samey quickly.**

**"Oh my god." He said sarcastically.**

**"You need to call someone, please, I'm terrified I received this ticket." Samey showed the note to the young policeman.**

**"Okay." He said in a tone of voice weird.**

**Samey looked at the mural disappeared and something caught her attention a poster of a girl who appeared to be the same age as his sister, who was possibly dead.**

**Heather DiLaurentis.**

**Age: 16.**

**City: Willow Creek.**

**Her that the murderer of Amy was very clever because without a body there is no crime.**

**"Among Ms. Mercer." Harshly muttered a man to Samey.**

**"He showed her the note?" She asked afflicted.**

**"Listen up Ms. Mercer did not have time for your games ok."**

**"What?" Said Samey stuttering.**

**"We know that you and the princess of her school more seriously here and a place for people who really need our help." Roughly said Detective Fox as it was written on her badge.**

**"But I'm not lying, my name Samey'm the twin sister Amy." He said Samey desperate.**

**"Enough games Ms. Mercer in the car now." He shouted the detective.**

**"But." Said Samey being interrupted by the detective.**

**"I'll take you to your school now."**

**Even the school is across the street he decided to take her in a police car, and still parked near the students.**

**"Have a good day at school." He said sounding sarcastic Samey.**

**"Thank you." She said quickly.**

**She then entered the school, only had a problem, she did not know the school was totally lost.**

**"Hey can you help me?" He asked her for a boy who was a preppy style.**

**"What," he said turning around and his eyes widened when he saw Samey "Amy Mercer needs the help of Crazy Reality." He said bluntly.**

**"What are you doing with that weird." Said a voice behind Samey was Scarlett.**

**"Let me go away before I be fooled again in one of their games." Said the boy angrily looking Samey.**

**"He has not surpassed that visemos with him," said Scarlett stifling a smile "Topher sentimental and do not you think so?".**

**Samey thought the message, it seemed like someone had punched her stomach.**

**"Totally," she said trying to hold back the shiver that spread across his body, "I need to go to the bathroom." She said walking toward a pink door.**

**When she entered the bathroom Samey was frightened by what was written on the mirror.**

**"Samey Samey Samey go to the police and not a good choice, continue the game you have a life at least."**

** Game Boss.**

**Hello guys and the first time I am communicating with you, I wanted to thank everyone who are reading and watching "Playing With Liars" and "Beautiful and Lies", wanted to know the opinion of you to help me improve, I also report that another story the second generation is already being written, with the temporary name of "Perfect Girls." Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, Jo and Zoey are the focus of the story.**


End file.
